


Teach me ... will you?

by Naughtyavengers



Category: hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: Kili has to choose a mentor for his coming of age ...He choose ThorinThorin goes to Dwalin for help not knowing that Dwalin is and has been in love with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kili realize isn’t underage ... dwarves come of age at the forty birthday 😊

“ why won’t anyone tell me what happens?” Kili pouted at his brothers from across the room after Fili won’t tell him what happens when one comes of age. The young dwarf had asked Fili about a billion question and The only thing Fili could say , “ you’ll have to wait” and “ i can’t tell you or i will be punish” 

“ tell me one thing? like why does this get hard??? Fili…. it hurts!” Kili pointed towards his crotch unaware that was the most important thing. Fili blushed a little and assured him that it was nothing. Kili of course won’t take that t as an answer because lately he was happening more, and fuck it hurt him like he won’t believe and no matter what he did it wasn’t going away. 

“Kili!!!” came a familiar voice echo throughout the house and immediately Kili jumped up from his bed and ran downstairs, thorin had finally arrived back to the Ered Luin, Just in time for his ceremonies to begin not that Kili was worried, not like Thorin would miss this. Even though he did cut it awfully close and Kili was driving everyone mad with , “ where’s uncle?? “ … “ he is coming right??” … “ he won’t not come??? i mean i am his last nephew”. One time he even said his ‘favorite nephew’ which cause fili to roll his eyes and walk away mostly because it was true. 

Kili ran out of room he shared with his brother and down the stairs, skipping every step until he was at the bottom and face to face with his uncle, who looked tired he must have rode all night to make it in time. “ Uncle you made it! “ Kili throw his arms around his uncle neck before the older dwarf could protest. but the second he did it A strange feeling started in his gut, the heat that seemed to spread from his crotch outward. He didn’t understand because Thorin never had that effect on him and it scared him because for one he didn’t know what it meant and second only thorin had cause it. 

“ Of Course my sweet Kee. i won’t miss this for anything. “ Thorin said with a smile, a smile that again sent that warmth through the young dwarf, which caused Kili to push away from Thorin and retreat towards the corner of the kitchen like the older dwarf had hurt him. Kili dropped to his knees and huddle in the kitchen next a bag of potatoes like they would defend him.. but he didn’t know what else to do. 

a Frown appeared on his older dwarf face when His Nephew retreated to the corner like He had hurt him but all he did was smile at him, thorin was confused because he didn’t understand what had happened, he knew that this time was very confusing. Hell he remember locking himself in his room because his cock had gotten hard and won’t go away and of course no one told him what was going on. but damn when He finally told what to do and how to deal with said feelings well that suddenly turned his anxiety into something wonderful. He could only guess that was what was bothering his youngest nephew but what confused him greatly was that he caused it.   
NO it wasn’t him clearly the dwarf was thinking about something not an Hundred and fifty year old dwarf whose good looks went away a long time ago.   
thorin got down on one knee in front of Kili with his hand out strech, he wanted to tell KIli that it was okay and that what he was feeling was normal but he couldn't. " Kee ? "   
"Uncle I ....it's okay . It's just this !" Kee opened his legs and showed his uncle the bulge that was evident. Thorin eyes widen at the sight in front of him and fuck his cock twitch and that's When he knew. 

. " kili don't you worry." His uncle's voice was calm which caused the younger dwarf to let out a breath. And climb into his uncle's lap like he did when he was dwarfing and Uncle thorin could make it alright. But this wasn't a bad dream where thorin could pretend to fight the monsters no this was different, but kili knew that uncle thorin could somehow make it right. Kili nuzzles his face into thori's armor still not taken off not that thorin had a chance . Kili grabbed ahold of one of thorin a braids and spoke , " can you be my mentor ? " 

Thorin was certain that his heart stopped , he didn't hear him correctly because surely Kili won't want thorin to be his mentor. It wasn't forbidden but thorin couldn't remember the last time he had heard of it. Well his father told him that his uncle was his mentor and he had learned a lot from him but could he do the same and the last night the thought of sinking into Kili... " a.are you sure sweet Kee?"   
" I am ! You fit everything that I was told I needed ... I choose you uncle " kili's eyes were locked on thorin I. A plea like somehow he knew what in entailed and he knew thorin won't harm him. " uncle thorin ? Please?"


	2. A familiar hand (( or mouth ))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets hot and bothered and seeks out Dwalin

Thorin didn't know why he said yes to Kili or why he allowed the boy to hug him tight for a few seconds or he certainly didn't know why he was half way across town to his friends house, dwalin would have he answers and he could talk to him and that would be it.

Dwalin' house came slowly into view, the small cottage on the outs of town. Thorin approached the door and knocked ....he was just going to talk to him that's all he wanted to do but when Dwalin opened the door in just his breeches Thorin blurted out , " suck me"  
Now this wasn't the first time the would be king had shown up at his door looking for some relief however it had been years. The brute raised one eyebrow at Thorin before stepping aside to let him in. 

" sit down " Dwalin said while his eyes went down to see the bulge that his King had, "can I ask what got you so ....hot?"  
Thorin shook his head, he couldn't tell Dwalin about not until Kili made a formal announcement but he wanted too because he needed advice from his life long friend of and occasional lover.  
" lad or lass? " Dwalin asked while dropping to his knees in front of Thorin, it was then the brute noticed Thorin body shuddered and could clearly see the hard on that outlined the crown less king's pants , the bald one licked his lips as his own cock gave a twitch . This was wrong and Dwalin should ask more question but he need this as much. It had been twenty one years since they touched not that Dwalin was counting. " lad .... Please Dwalin!" Thorin voice was full of lust and needed , whoever got Thorin like this Dwalin had to thank. 

"Alright I got you " Dwalin softly said his hand moving to unlace simply leather pants, it wasn't that hard cause Thorin hadn't tied them all that well and pull of one string had it coming undone, and the smell of thorin's arousal hit Dwalin's nose, " fuck Thorin ....you already dripping "

The older dwarf looked down and moaned lightly, he was so hard from Kili and even harder from seeing Dwalin on his knees, he always had a thing for the brute was his the first love and "lost" his virginity to Dwalin because he didnt count his mentor as his first because he was dwarf lord who his father had ties to...Thorin hated him with a passion and hated sex cause it hurt him until Dwalin made it better. Made him like sex and it was because of Dwalin a he would be able to teach Kili. " please K...Dwalin " 

Dwalin heard the k sound but didn't question it not when Thorin was hard in front of him. With his leaking cock dripping the pre-cum on his fist as he pumped it , " you need this don't you ...this guy left you high and dry ...but that's okay Thorin I will take care of you " with that the brute bent down to lick his the head.  
Yes ...yes...yes this is what he wanted no needed , that hot tongue lapping up the pre-cum as it dropped down his shaft and without a warning Thorin felt heat engulf his cock and he threw his head back, “ yes Dwalin … fuck you always know how to make me feel so good.”  
Bobbing his head up and down Dwalin went to work not to fast becasue he wanted to savor the taste and weight of the older dwarf it had been so long. but every scent and every taste came back to him, “ remind me to thank him!” he said when he pulled back for a moment to look at thorin to gage the reacting he was having on the crownless King and judging by the thrown back head and soft moans it was good one. with his right hand Dwalin reacehd up and started to pump along with mouth but it was just a tease a slow tease.

Thorin knew that dwalin was teasing him not that he blamed him cause it had been so long since they last the touch, twenty years if not longer, thorin can still see the hurt in the others eyes before he became the great warrior and nodded that he understood. BUt thorin knew it hurt him deeply, right to his core but Dwalin was taught or more told to hold his emotions so when thorin went to check on him and saw him in the corner crying, he didn’t say a word and wasnt’ sure if Dwalin ever knew he was caught that night.  
“ yes.. yes… yes” he moaned while moving his hips with the slight bobbing of the bald dwarf, he was close so very close so very close and with that hot mouth on him . 

"Dwalin please ..." He tried to tug off the bald dwarf but Dwalin wanted no part of that and continued to bob his head as he felt the twitch from the cock in his mouth, " yer close aren't you ? "  
All thorin could do was nodded as long forgotten heat started in his groin causing him to close his eyes and let out a soft moan and buck his hips into that welcoming heat, "Dwalin ...please .... I "  
Dwalin began to sucker hard and faster knowing just how to get the king off not that he forgot it. he never could even if he wanted too and on those nights when his memory came back to Thorin , those nights and this hard cock was what he jerk off too. This new memory would keep his hand busy for a long time. " cum my king ..."

' My king ' is what he heard when his orgasm hit him hard causing him to buck into the heat and shoot his load down his former throat. 

Dwalin took the Load down his throat every last drop until the king was spent above him. The brute stood up to his knees and help the king get tucked back into his pants. "Alright here you go " Brute smiled and went to go into the kitchen to get something for them to drink . 

Thorin wasn't about to let Dwalin hanging and he quickly got to his feet , " Dwalin !" He quickly said before pushing him against the door and kissing him hard. " you fool I am  
Not leaving you hot." 

"I ..." He started but stopped when knowing fingers undid his pant and slipped his hands inside to touch his hard leaking cock, " I am not cruel Dwalin ." The younger one heard Thorin whispered that into his ear as his fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke. 

The brute threw his head back, he knew he wasn't going to last long not that he cared. " Thorin ....I'm...."  
"Uncle ! There you are !" Fili opened the door just as Dwalin shot his load on Thorins hands. The blonde prince eyes widened and seconds later they heard a thump and the door slam. " kili was behind me ....I ..." Fili race was red and his eyes were locked on Dwalins cock still in his uncles hand. 

"It's alright boy " Dwalin chuckled clearly unfazed that his cock was in the open for the world to see, not that he was a shamed he had a nice cock for a dwarf with a piercing through the head. " good thinking about Kili The boy isn't of age ...must be ...."  
Dwalin stopped mid sentence when it dawned on him, this was way Thorin was all worked up.  
Thorins looked down to the ground when he realize that Dwalin knew the dirty secret. Not that it was against the rules or anything but now it look like he used Dwalin. " I am sorry" he spoke softly.  
" it's alright Thorin ...I knew someone got you hot and bothered. You can use me anytime ..." Dwalin smiled but there was hurt behind those eyes ...from what he didn't know but still hurt. " so the boy ? You're his mentor ?"  
"Yeah ....I ...shouldn't have used you. I didn't mean too ...I wanted to talk. " Thorin voice was smaller then he had heard it before, this scared Fili because this exchange between Dwalin and Thorin seemed personal , he knew he shouldn't be listening but couldn't tear himself away either. And was that a tear trying to forming in Dwalins eye ? " I... I ...Kili..." Fili started cause he couldn't deal with the silent and the tension between the two dwarves , "he has questions and you have to tell him"  
Both dwarves turned towards Fili like they had completely forgotten about the blonde Prince there and the brunette one just outside Dwalin's door. "Alright ...... Um ...I will talk to him "


End file.
